warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fading Echoes/Chapter 19
Chapter description :Ivypaw gazes into Hawkfrost's blue eyes, and she relaxes. To her, the misty forest isn't that strange anymore. The tabby apprentice hears warriors training beyond the forest, and knows that now, she was with Clanmates. When she'd first met Hawkfrost, in the meadow, Ivypaw had been nervous. With her fur prickling, the she-cat had crept between the tree trunks, and stiffened every time she heard a yowl. But then Hawkfrost had found her, his ice-blue gaze pleased as he'd approached her. The tabby she-cat had jumped at a noise, and the big tom assured her not to be scared. :Ivypaw had asked who they were, spotting some wrestling cats, and Hawkfrost told her she was among Clanmates. She had thought they were ThunderClan, and decided that if they were here, it couldn't be too bad. The dark brown tabby instructs Ivypaw to make it past a line he made in the earth, yet as she crouches down, her shoulder hurts from training, but she knows Hawkfrost's praise is hard-earned. The silver-and-white tabby stares at the warrior, seeing him sitting peacefully behind the line he drew, and lunges. :She keeps her paws on the ground, knowing Hawkfrost will move one way then another, before, sure of his direction, swiping his muzzle with her paw. The striped tom knocks her away with a hefty blow, leaving her winded on the ground, and as she gets up, she shakes her head. The line is scuffed only on her side, so Hawkfrost instructs her to try it again, when a dark tabby interrupts, and for a moment, Ivypaw mistakes him for Brambleclaw. Hawkfrost takes the advantage, pinning her down, showing his teeth as he reminds her about avoiding being distracted. :Ivypaw is allowed to stand, and is introduced to the tabby, whose name is Tigerstar. She repeats the name, remembering hearing dark stories about the brown tabby, ones that frightened her, and is surprised when his gaze softens, telling her not to believe tales. He weaves around the young silver-and-white she-cat, going on about how he was punished for his desire to lead his Clanmates through their hard times, and drove him away. :Tigerstar says with a sigh that despite being chased out, his loyalty to his birth Clan never wavered, and decided to lead ShadowClan instead of turning rogue. The dark tabby asks Hawkfrost how Ivypaw is doing, causing the white-bellied warrior to encourage her to show the ShadowClan leader how well she moves. Ivypaw demonstrates on a twig how she pounces, earning Tigerstar's praise, and he tells her she is ready. :Ivypaw questions what he means, growing excited; Tigerstar mentions how he didn't plan to tell her, but admits that ShadowClan is planning to invade ThunderClan's territory and seize more land. The massive tabby explains that Firestar gave away a stretch of territory, defending himself by claiming it wasn't worth the hassle. Ivypaw repeats that, blinking, recalling the strip of land that ThunderClan shared with ShadowClan, but always thought their rival won it by force. :Tigerstar notes that Firestar was scared by the tales of ShadowClan and their ferocity, much to Ivypaw's objections, and she eventually grows suspicious. The young she-cat asks why he's telling her, because he once was the leader of the Clan he's betraying. Tigerstar's fiery amber eyes sharpens as he reminds her his loyalty is and always was with ThunderClan, despite the things they'd done to him. :Ivypaw feels the urge to defend ThunderClan, questioning how much territory ShadowClan wants. Upon hearing they want to move to the abandoned Twoleg den, she protests that it's where medicine cat Jayfeather grows his herbs. Tigerstar tells the silver-white tabby she needs to convince Firestar to take back the territory, especially with ThunderClan in danger of losing more land. She questions how the ThunderClan leader will listen, but Tigerstar says that he knows she'll find a way. Characters Major }} Minor *Tigerstar }} Mentioned *Toadstep *Brambleclaw *Firestar *Jayfeather }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Fading Echoes